


Unwritten

by FuryRed



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Crush at First Sight, Erik Has Feelings, Flirting, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Journalism, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: It was the assignment that could make or break his career; a tell-all piece on the leader of The Brotherhood of Mutants.Charles was prepared to do almost anything for the sake of his job as a journalist, at least- that’s what he thought until he met Erik…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/gifts).



> Happy Holidays- I hope this in some way meets the expectations of your prompt :)

 

 

Over the course of his career as a journalist Charles had come up against many tense and trying situations. Okay, so writing what were essentially gossip pieces wasn’t exactly akin to reporting from war-torn countries and the like, but that didn’t mean that Charles’ job wasn’t without its risks.

The rich and famous had a tendency to be very heavily guarded, which meant that if Charles wanted to get close to them he had to sometimes resort to rather unorthodox methods in order to get what he wanted. Generally Charles was a fan of clean-living; all neatly-pressed suits and careful conversation, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to get dirty from time-to-time for the sake of his career. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d had to rifle through someone’s trash or hide in the bushes- all in the name of journalism.

Of course, Charles could just use his telepathy to find out exactly what he wanted to know about the people he was investigating, but he couldn’t help but feel that was somewhat unethical... All of his colleagues remarked how hilarious it was- a journalist concerned with ethics- but it was in Charles’ nature to try and uphold what he saw as basic human decencies by not prying into other people’s minds without permission.

More often than not, Charles relied on his charm and charisma to get what he wanted rather than his mutation. Even so, Charles had to wonder if his magnetism alone would be enough to get the job done on this particular case…

It was his most high-profile assignment to date: an exposition piece on the leader of The Brotherhood of Mutants. Many of Charles’ colleagues had clamoured for the job, but in the end it had gone to Charles- but only after he’d promised to do whatever it took in order to get results.

Charles worried a little about what that might entail given that he was reluctant to do anything that might compromise his self-imposed moral code, but on this occasion it wasn’t so much the moralistic implications of the assignment that concerned him- it was the fact that he could be putting himself in real physical danger.

The Brotherhood of Mutants were an organisation obsessed with mutant supremacy, who spent their time recruiting individuals with extraordinary powers to their cause as they prepared for… well, no one really knew. From what Charles could gather it was almost like The Brotherhood were concerned with an upcoming war- that they believed that one day humanity and mutantkind would come to blows as they battled for dominance.

Nothing had been confirmed, but there were rumours that The Brotherhood weren’t opposed to using somewhat aggressive methods to get what they wanted. Shady deals, missing witnesses- it all added up to a lot of speculation and no real answers, hence why Charles was now on the case. It was his mission to find out the real truth about what The Brotherhood were up to by investigating the leader of the organisation: Magneto. Of course, Magneto couldn’t know that was Charles’ real intention; as far as he was aware this was simply a vanity piece- a profile of the leading force in mutant activism.

On the day that Charles was due to meet Magneto he was instructed to be at the high-rise apartment where the leader resided for 8am. Charles wasn’t really a fan of early mornings, but he managed to rise from bed begrudgingly and get ready- dressing in a simple grey suit before downing a quick cup of coffee to provide him with the energy he sorely needed.

Charles arrived at the building precisely on time- knocking on the door to the apartment and smoothing down his suit whilst he waited. There was a brief pause and then the door swung open, and Charles was greeted by the admittedly impressive spectacle of Magneto looking like he’d just woken up- dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. It was worlds away from how Charles was used to seeing the man on the news; normally swathed in some sort of ostentatious outfit complete with a billowing cape.

“Um… hi”, Charles said apprehensively, reaching his hand forward. “Charles Xavier- am I too early?”

“Erik Lehnsherr”, the man replied, accepting Charles’ handshake. “And no- you’re here at the correct time, I’m just running a bit behind. Late night…” he added, leaning his head against the door frame and smiling wryly. He continued to regard Charles quietly for a moment before standing upright once more and gesturing for Charles to come inside.

“Oh really, what were you up to?” Charles asked, stepping into the room as Erik moved back to allow him entry.

Erik didn’t elaborate, instead he just flashed Charles another slight smile and closed the door before wandering away, forcing Charles to follow unsurely behind him.

“Would you like a drink?” Erik asked, moving into the kitchen as Charles trailed behind.

“Please. Do you have any tea?”

Erik turned back to him, flashing Charles a quick grin. “Ah- I guess that clarifies your accent. You’re British, right? You guys pretty much have tea on a drip”.

Charles smiled in response. “Good guess, though I’m having trouble placing your accent in return…”

Erik turned away once more, reaching into a cupboard to select some cups and avoiding Charles’ hinted question, and Charles instantly realised that this interview was likely to be very difficult if Erik continued to be so cagey.

“Please take a seat”, Erik requested, gesturing briefly with his fingers and causing a stool at the counter to slide out.

Charles let out an impressed exhale of breath. He knew all about Erik’s mutation- how he could move and mould metal to his will- but he still couldn’t help being undeniably thrilled to see it in person for the first time, even if it was only the smallest display.

Taking the seat Erik offered, Charles reached into his inside jacket pocket and retrieved a small tape recorder- placing it on the counter in front of him and also pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

“So, Erik…” Charles began, clicking on the tape recorder. “Perhaps we can start with you telling me a little bit about yourself?”

Erik smirked again, looking down as he lifted the kettle and began to pour water into the waiting cups. “That’s a very vague question, Charles- are you sure you’re a real journalist?”

Charles’ mouth gaped slightly, taken aback by Erik’s teasing. He wasn’t used to his interviewees being quite so avoidant from the first instance, and it made him fumble for the right words to get what he wanted for once.

“Um, it’s how we usually start… Have you ever been interviewed before?”

“No, you’re my first”, Erik replied with another playful smile, walking over to Charles and placing a cup down in front of him on the counter. “I hope you’re planning to be gentle with me on account on this?” he added, looking down at Charles with just a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Charles was still somewhat slack-jawed as he stared up at Erik, blue eyes wide and vulnerable, until Erik laughed.

“Relax, Charles. I’m happy to answer any questions you may have, I’m just very conscious of the fact that I don’t have much time, so if you want something newsworthy out of me you’ll have to be much more direct”.

“You have somewhere else you need to be?” Charles asked, reaching for his cup and taking a controlled sip of tea.

“Unfortunately so. I’m leaving in a few hours for a business trip”.

“I see…” Charles responded, swallowing hard.

This wasn’t good. Charles needed time to get to know his subjects to ensure he could get the most out of them- to unravel their layers and break their defences down. He couldn’t get what he wanted in just a few hours with Erik.

“Well, maybe we could reschedule?” Charles asked. “We can do this again once you’re back from your trip?”

“That could take a while… I’m going to be gone for weeks- travelling across the country recruiting new mutants. I’m not sure when I’ll be back”.

“Oh…” Charles replied, feeling somewhat crestfallen. This assignment was incredibly important to him- he needed this story but with Erik due to be unavailable for several weeks it was likely like he would never get it. However, it seemed like Erik had a solution to their problem...

“Why don’t you come with me?” Erik said at last.

“Huh?” Charles responded, resuming his dumbfounded expression.

Erik flashed him another wide grin. “Come with me. Join me on the trip- I can conduct my business as usual, and you can find out information for your article”.

“Why would you want me to do that?”

Erik shrugged. “It’s boring travelling on my own- I could use the company”.

Charles considered the offer. It wouldn’t be a problem for him to get time away from the office in order to join Erik- his boss was happy for Charles to be gone for long periods of time whilst he worked on assignments. What bothered Charles in this instance was that slight sense of fear just prickling under his skin when it came to The Brotherhood. Shady deals, missing witnesses… Charles had no way of knowing what kind of danger he might be walking into.

Erik leaned over the counter, looking down at Charles and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Come on, Charles. This could be the scoop of the century- are you really telling me you have somewhere better to be?”

 

After some initial hesitation, Charles eventually relented and agreed to join Erik on the business trip. They had been on the road for over a month now; meeting mutants by day and retiring to their hotel room at night.

They always stayed together in a twin room, which Charles found slightly odd considering he knew Erik could afford for them each to have their own accommodation- not to mention the fact that Charles would have been willing to pay for his half if necessary. He’d asked Erik about it once and was simply told that it was ‘safer’ for them to remain together, which only confused and perturbed Charles further. It was almost like Erik saw everyone as an enemy- a danger hiding in plain sight and ready to take away everything he held dear. Charles could feel it sometimes- the tension Erik held inside just simmering under the surface of his outward control- and part of him wanted badly to reassure Erik that it was okay; that whatever demons he feared would never hurt him, but Charles knew that it wasn’t his place- that he was nothing more than a biographer to Erik.

Pretty much the only time Erik fully unwound was when he was asleep. In contrast, Charles had always been a particularly bad sleeper- he struggled to get his mind to switch off, meaning that he spent most nights staring at the ceiling as he waited to doze off. However, when sharing a room with his new companion, Charles soon found something finer to cast his gaze upon when he couldn’t sleep…

They were separated by the twin beds, but Charles often found himself wishing that Erik was just a little bit closer as he lay and regarded Erik’s sleeping form; bare from the waist up with his face unusually softened by his relaxed state. Thoughts like that were dangerous though, and Charles had made the mistake before of getting too close to his subjects. His relationship with Erik needed to remain entirely professional- no matter how much Charles enjoyed talking to Erik, no matter how much Erik made Charles smile in spite of himself, no matter how attractive Erik looked after his morning shower- skin damp and with his firm body covered by a single towel. The sight was enough to drive Charles mad, but he remained outwardly composed and focused, even if his mind ran away with fevered daydreams.

It was difficult though, to maintain distance whilst at the same time attempting to get closer to Erik in order to get the information he needed. Charles was walking a fine line between getting Erik to trust him, without giving too much of himself to Erik in return.

As time went on it only got harder, particularly when the nature of Charles’ investigation meant that he became privy to knowledge that would soften the resolve of even the most hardened journalist. Charles still remembered how it had felt when Erik had opened up and told him about his past- how he’d lost his parents when he was young; how’d they’d been killed by a fanatic who despised mutants. It explained so much about Erik and his reasons for devoting himself to mutant causes, and it made Charles’ heart ache to think about how he was going to have to use Erik’s moment of vulnerability as nothing more than a piece of sensationalist journalism.

Charles _had_ to exploit Erik to write this story, and he’d need to remain impartial to ensure he didn’t lose the resolve to publish it. He couldn’t allow how much he’d genuinely grown to like Erik to interfere with what he needed to do. After all, if Charles didn’t submit this article it could very well mean the end of his career, and that had the capacity to make his life very difficult indeed…

Growing up, Charles had been lucky enough to have been afforded a very comfortable existence. His family were wealthy, and he wanted for nothing, but unfortunately for Charles that soon all changed.

First his father had died, and then not long after his mother had remarried. Charles wasn’t exactly happy with the upheaval of his normal family life, but he wasn’t one to complain so he tried to just accept it. But then one day his mutation had become apparent.

His mother was scared of him- Charles could see it in her mind- and his step-father was equally uneasy with Charles’ telepathic abilities. In time tensions had reached boiling point, there had been hurt feelings on both sides, and Charles had soon found himself disinherited.

It was hard- being alone for the first time and trying to support yourself- but Charles had always been pretty self-sufficient, so in time he had managed to get his life in order. His career was an important part of his new way of living and it made him very happy, but that’s not to say that being a journalist was always entirely easy. Charles’ boss was demanding, and like most of his colleagues Charles walked a thin line between success and failure every time he submitted an article. The past few months had been particularly slow scandal-wise, and Charles knew that if he didn’t turn up something soon he would risk losing his job.

It was difficult maintaining distance though, and it probably didn’t help that Charles and Erik spent most evenings in one bar or another- winding down after the day’s activities with a quiet drink or several.

Charles knew he was an inattentive drunk; relaxed and giddy after the onset of alcohol and far, far too friendly. Charles also suspected that maybe Erik knew this, as he was more than happy to buy Charles drink after drink- smiling widely as Charles slowly unravelled from his normally uptight state…

 

“You should learn to relax more”, Erik said, leaning heavily on the bar next to him with his body turned towards Charles.

“I am relaxed”, Charles replied, knocking back a shot of vodka but leaning too far and almost falling backwards off the stool he was sitting on before Erik reached out a hand to steady him.

“I can see that”, Erik chuckled, ensuring Charles was once again securely situated before reaching to brush a small droplet of liquid from the side of Charles’ mouth with his thumb. Charles turned into the touch slightly, feeling soft and pliable and ready to be taken- should Erik desire it.

“I’ve got to ask, Charles”, Erik continued, absently tracing Charles’ lower lip for a moment before he withdrew his hand. “Is this how your usual investigations go?”

“No…” Charles mumbled. “Normally I get to conduct my research from behind a desk, not from across a bar”.

“But it’s more fun this way, right?” Erik grinned.

 _“Undeniably”_ , Charles thought, but he only responded with a slight smile. In truth, it was the most fun Charles had experienced in a long time- a realisation that was close to tearing him apart. He wasn’t here to make friends with Erik; he was here to destroy him.

But if he was really honest with himself Charles knew that what bothered him most was probably the realisation that his time with Erik was coming to an end. Charles had the information he needed, and Erik had recruited enough mutants. The road trip was over, and tomorrow they would both be returning to their separate lives.

Charles found himself completely lost as he thought about it, realising a life separate from Erik was perhaps the furthest thing from what he wanted.

“What made you decide to be a journalist?” Erik asked eventually, drawing Charles’ attention back into focus.

Charles paused, considering the question. “I suppose… I just like knowing the truth”.

“But surely you already know the truth, Charles? Excuse me- I’m not entirely sure how telepathy works- but don’t you already know everything, what people are thinking and so on?”

“No… I try not to use my telepathy to pry into people’s minds. It seems… unfair, somehow. I think that’s why I enjoy my job so much- it enables me to find out what’s really going on without having to use my mutation; I get to know what motivates people and makes them tick”.

“So what motivates me, Charles?” Erik asked, leaning back in his chair and smiling.

“I’m not sure, yet… You seem to want to help people- mutants specifically- and I can tell how much you care for them, I just wonder how far you’d be willing to go to ensure The Brotherhood reigns supreme”.

Erik pursed his lips slightly. “Would that be so terrible? The danger is out there Charles- humanity is afraid of us, and you don’t know what they’re capable of doing to prevent mutantkind from taking over”.

“Is that what you want- to take over?”

“Not necessarily… It would be nice to think that we can all coexist together, but I’m not a fool, Charles- I know how this ends up. First they fear us, then they try to control us, and when they can’t do that- they kill us”.

Charles shook his head, which turned out to be a monumentally bad idea as it only increased his sense of imbalance.

“No, I don’t believe that. We can exist peacefully”.

Erik looked hard at Charles. “Peace was never an option”.

 

Charles and Erik continued discussing their differences for the rest of the night, though bickering might have been a more apt way of putting it... Erik was stubborn and hard-headed, and it frustrated Charles immensely that he couldn’t seem to reason with him. Part of Charles wondered why he was even bothering- he was supposed to just be finding out what Erik’s beliefs were, not trying to argue against them, but every time Erik said something so completely parochial it just infuriated Charles, and his inebriated state meant that he wasn’t able to hold himself back in his usual dignified manner.

“You’re wrong”, Charles uttered some time later, poking Erik in the chest with his index finger and glaring at him hotly. “You’re so bloody narrowminded you can’t even see straight”.

“I suspect you’re the one who can’t see straight…” Erik smirked, holding onto Charles’ arm to prevent him from swaying too far in his seat. “I always thought journalists were supposed to be impartial, but you seem awfully het up about this. Maybe I shouldn’t let you drink any more, though you are awfully cute when you’ve had a few…”

“Don’t objectify me”, Charles muttered, scowling to cover the fact that he was secretly pleased at Erik’s comment. He shrugged out of Erik’s grasp but only ended up even closer when he tipped backwards on his chair and Erik stepped forward to catch him- standing up and sliding his arm around Charles’ waist to stop him from falling.

“What are you doing??” Charles hissed, feeling incredible vulnerable with Erik standing in-between his legs and looking down at him.

“Saving you from a head injury, I think”, Erik murmured, continuing to hold Charles carefully. “Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?”

Charles continued to stare up at Erik, blue eyes yearning with pupils blown wide.

“I want…” he started, thinking about what he’d wanted for the past month- all thoughts coming up Erik.

“I want… to go the bathroom”, Charles said at last.

Erik considered him thoughtfully for a moment before loosening his hold and stepping back, allowing Charles to slide forward off the stool somewhat clumsily. He was unsteady on his feet but he managed it- wandering over to the bathroom and stepping inside, all the while feeling Erik’s eyes still on him.

 

When he returned some minutes later Erik was still standing by the bar, only he wasn’t alone... The man stood in front of him was massive- at least six foot five and broad too, and a slight uneasiness passed over Charles as he looked past him to regard Erik’s angry expression- his telepathy picking up on the energy in the air and telling him instantly that the two of them were arguing.

“Everything okay?” Charles asked tentatively, stepping past the large man and moving to stand next to Erik- looking at him questioningly.

“Fine”, Erik uttered through gritted teeth, continuing to stare up at the stranger.

Charles felt like he was on a completely uneven footing, so he used his telepathy to quickly flit across the minds in the room for information about what had happened to cause this tense exchange. When he realised what it was he felt a sudden surge of feeling in his chest as he turned to look at Erik in affection and appreciation.

Erik had been trying to protect Charles. Apparently after Charles had excused himself to go to the bathroom the other man had made a remark about him- commenting on Charles’ drunkenness, and how he felt like following Charles into the bathroom to take advantage of his inebriated state. Erik had seen red at that point, and a heated argument had ensued.

Still, although it may have been nice that Erik was standing up for him, it didn’t mean that Charles wanted either of them to end up in some sort of bar brawl…

“Erik, let’s go- please…” Charles urged, grasping Erik lightly on the arm.

In his furious state Erik was practically a statue- rigid and resolute as he glared at his opponent, but at Charles’ touch he faltered slightly- expression softening as he turned to look at Charles.

It was working- Charles could tell. He could practically feel the tension ebbing from Erik’s body as he continued to hold onto Erik’s arm, that is until something happened to wind Erik up again…

“That’s it- go home with your little bitch”, the broad man interjected.

Charles turned to look at the man in disgust and annoyance, preparing to tell him to go fuck himself, but apparently Erik had some input of his own to add first.

Erik reached his arm across Charles’ torso, pushing Charles behind himself as he moved to stand defensively in front of him.

“No, Erik”, Charles hissed, reaching to grasp Erik’s arm in an attempt to restrain him.

Ignoring Charles, Erik stepped closer to the other man.

“You owe my friend an apology…” Erik growled.

 

Half an hour later, Charles and Erik were back in their hotel room- both feeling somewhat worse for wear….

Charles’ attempts to calm the situation had fallen on deaf ears. With angry feelings fueled by alcohol- plus testosterone coursing through the air- it was only a matter of time before fists started to fly, though unfortunately for Erik the first one clocked him right in the jaw. He regained his footing quickly though, using his ability to send a nearby barstool crashing into his assailant.

Charles was embarrassed to find his telepathy hampered considerably by his drunken state, so he could rely on little more than his physical strength to assist Erik. At least, that was the plan… Last thing he remembered was taking one step forward before a shape quickly obliterated his vision and his legs gave out. When he opened his eyes again he was staring at the ceiling, with Erik looking down at him in concern.

“I take it you haven’t been in many fights before”, Erik said sometime later. He was sitting back on his bed, a cold bottle of beer in hand which he was pressing to his aching jaw.

“Did my complete lack of coordination give me away?” Charles replied, raising his voice slightly to be heard from the bathroom. He fumbled around in the cupboards for a while before returning with a damp cloth in hand.

“That isn’t going to help you”, Charles continued, looking at Erik disapprovingly as he moved closer and sat down on Erik’s bed- taking the bottle from Erik’s hand and placing it on the nightstand before reaching to brush the cloth against Erik’s split lip. Erik winced slightly at the pressure but he didn’t protest.

“Sorry…” Charles murmured, focusing on Erik’s mouth as he continued to clean up his cut. Erik hadn’t fared too badly from the fight considering, and Charles was grateful that both of them had managed to leave the bar relatively unscathed.

“I bet you’re wishing you’d never taken this assignment, aren’t you?” Erik asked, watching Charles carefully. “Or that you’d never got involved with a thug like me?”

“Not exactly… I know that what happened was partially my fault, and that you were only trying to, um, defend my honour”.

The corners of Erik’s mouth drew up in a pleased smile. “I guess I was. How did you know about that anyway?”

“Oh, just my erm…” Charles trailed off, gesturing briefly at his temple in a vague reference to his telepathic ability.

“I thought you didn’t like to read people’s minds?”

“I don’t… But sometimes in tense situations it comes in handy, you know?”

“I can imagine”, Erik smirked.

Charles finished dabbing the cloth against Erik’s lip, dropping his hand to his lap but not retreating further. He and Erik were sat uncomfortably close, except it wasn’t uncomfortable at all- it felt perfectly natural, like it was exactly where they belonged.

“Tell me what you’re thinking”, Erik murmured, gazing at Charles intently.

Charles shook his head slightly in response, before Erik slid his hand up to cup Charles’ face.

“That’s not exactly fair…” Erik chided, rubbing his thumb against Charles’ jawline. “You can access every one of my thoughts and memories but I can’t know what you’re thinking at this particular moment?”

“But I’m not doing that”, Charles grumbled, dropping his gaze. “I have no idea what you’re thinking”.

“Then take a look”.

Charles glanced back up to find Erik continuing to stare at him; his expression open and inviting.

“You don’t really want me to do that…” Charles responded, thinking of the previous occasions when he’d let his guard down and used his telepathy to access another people’s minds. It had never ended well- one way or another the individual in question had always ended up feeling violated by Charles’ intrusion into their psyche.

“Charles…” Erik said softly, grasping Charles’ face with both hands. “I want to show you what I’ve been thinking about over the past few weeks. Please, come in…”

Charles was hesitant- the feeling similar to something like standing on the edge of a cliff and preparing to jump- but Erik’s sincerity was encouraging and the fact that Charles was still somewhat tipsy gave him the rest of the confidence he needed.

Shrugging out of Erik’s grasp, Charles moved to sit opposite him- crossing his legs as Erik did the same. Charles regarded Erik warily, but eventually he sighed and reached a hand to his temple- closing his eyes and falling into Erik in a display of pure trust.

Erik’s mind was indistinct at first; a chasm of sharp edges and visceral feeling that made Charles’ throat burn- like he’d just ran for miles and he couldn’t catch his breath. Instantly Charles was reminded of exactly _why_ he’d always refused to use his telepathy in this manner- people always had such darkness inside, no matter what front they put on for the world. You weren’t supposed to see behind that veil of composure; that inner space wasn’t meant for visitors.

Charles reeled to begin with; fighting to find his footing amongst nothing more than shapes and colours, but then he felt it: Erik holding him both physically in the room and mentally inside his mind. Charles was like a star orbiting a black hole and Erik drew him in, pulling Charles into the depth of his consciousness and directing Charles’ attention to the singular thing he wanted Charles to see.

It was the image of Charles smiling. Apparently Erik had been watching him for weeks, barely able to supress affection as Charles maintained his consummate professionalism and sat across from Erik asking him questions. He watched Charles’ hands move like poetry, writing down all of the things he had discovered about Erik but not realising that if he just looked a little bit closer- if he just looked into the eyes of the man staring over at him he would discover so much more. But Charles was protected- wrapped inside his own guarded civility- and Erik couldn’t break through, except maybe for when Charles had been drinking…

Erik hadn’t operated under any intention at first- he’d genuinely just wanted a drink himself and he hadn’t really expected Charles to join in, but he had and Erik had watched in fascination as Charles had finally begun to unwind. It started with a smile- bright and comforting and full of so much warmth; a display of emotion that felt like it was made purely for Erik alone. Erik drew the smile in like oxygen, making it what he lived for and what he would be willing to die for.

After that came more drinks and more smiles, and eventually laughter too. Erik absorbed every moment of his time with Charles- suddenly less preoccupied with recruiting for The Brotherhood and instead helplessly focused on Charles’ brilliant blue eyes and his kind spirit and his quick wit. Erik so rarely spent time just socialising with other people, so it was a relief to just relax in another person’s company for once.

Charles accepted everything Erik was showing him without reciprocation. He could have easily drawn Erik into his mind in return and shared with him his own feelings, but he knew it was dangerous and he needed to remain where he was; to continue to feel so _wanted_ for the first time in years. Charles wished he could have stayed within the safe confines of Erik’s mind for the entire night, but he knew that it was an unrealistic desire.

When Charles came back to full consciousness he realised that he and Erik had come together not just mentally but physically too. He didn’t know who’d initiated it, but there had been such pure connection he supposed maybe it was inevitable, and he wasn’t surprised to find himself in Erik’s arms with their mouths pressed tightly together.

There was a small noise of surprise from Charles and an internal moment of worry as he wondered if he’d overstepped his bounds- blue eyes flying open in mild panic as he registered the warmth of Erik’s lips and the scent of his skin. But then Erik recovered his awareness too and drew closer to Charles, sliding his arm around Charles’ waist and pulling him into his body.

It was only a scant kiss- maybe thirty seconds of eager lips moving together tentatively- but it felt profound and Charles knew it had caused a shift in their dynamic. He decided then that he might as well embrace the act in its entirety- leaning into Erik fully and wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck as he slid his tongue into Erik’s mouth. Erik let out a muffled moan that could have been surprise or enjoyment before he reciprocated, holding Charles fiercely as they kissed.

There was still a connection between them- iridescent tendrils of telepathy linking their minds together and allowing both Charles and Erik to experience what the other was feeling. For Charles the current situation was a culmination of everything he had been daydreaming about for the past few weeks, and he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to those thoughts- all the times he had imagined what it would be like to be naked with Erik- to touch him and to kiss every inch of his body and to feel Erik inside of him.

But Charles was interrupted from his continual stream of impure thoughts by a growing vibration in Erik’s body- the tremors of a laugh just beginning to run through him.

Charles drew back from Erik, startled and just beginning to feel an uncertainty pricking under his skin that caused a blush to appear on his face.

“Sorry…” Erik chuckled, smiling at Charles. “Sorry, I was just thinking how ironic it is that you’ve apparently been thinking about pretty much the same things as I have this entire time”.

Charles’ eyes grew wide as he realised what he must have been involuntarily projecting.

“You… saw that?” he whispered.

“Yes, it was… very vivid”.

Charles looked away, feeling flushed and embarrassed before Erik reached to turn his face back.

“It’s okay, Charles… Like I said- I’ve been thinking about the same thing for weeks now, although I was rather more focused your nakedness than mine…”

“Well…” Charles started uncertainly, “Why don’t we stop imagining and get down to it then?”

Erik smiled. “Call me a traditionalist, Charles, but I prefer my dates to be sober before I bed them”.

Charles pouted in response, but Erik only grinned wider before leaning in for another kiss.

“Soon…” he mumbled against Charles’ lips.

 

 

 

 

Scandal. It was what Charles lived for, what he had dedicated his career to- but he had never allowed himself to become so hopelessly wrapped up in it before. He sought out scandal and drew it close, allowing it to whisper all of its dirty little secrets in his ear, but now it was in his bed too.

Charles and Erik had finished the mutant road trip weeks ago, but they were still helplessly entwined in each other’s lives for reasons that Charles couldn’t quite reconcile.

It had started off innocently enough at first- on the night they had returned Erik had dropped Charles off at home, and Charles had asked Erik if he wanted to come inside- because it was late, because it just made sense for Erik to sleep on Charles’ sofa rather than driving all across town in the middle of the night, because Charles just desperately wanted Erik to stay. Erik had accepted readily, and Charles had set him up on the sofa- laying down blankets and pillows before mumbling goodnight to Erik and retiring to his bedroom.

Thirty minutes later Charles was back- bursting into the room and climbing onto Erik where he lay on the sofa before kissing him fiercely. Erik had been somewhat surprised- Charles could tell- but he responded like Charles knew he would; pulling Charles into an embrace and reciprocating eagerly.

Once again Charles used his telepathy to join mentally with Erik, using the connection to help him find balance and harmony; a sense of unparalleled security the likes of which Charles had never experienced before. The link enabled they both to move without words, each knowing what the other wanted without saying; freeing their minds and letting their bodies take control.

Charles lifted his arms in preparation even before Erik reached to pull off his t-shirt, causing Erik to smile as he slid the garment up and drew close to press his mouth to Charles’ skin. He kissed Charles’ body like he imagined doing so many times before, tongue trailing across beautifully unique freckles as he directed his hands down to uncover more flesh. Before long Charles was completely naked in Erik’s lap, still kissing Erik but at the same time trying feverishly to remove Erik’s clothes; an intention hampered by the fact that he was pressing Erik down into the sofa. But, with Erik wriggling somewhat to assist, eventually the clothing was discarded and Charles rested his forehead against Erik’s as he looked down and took in the sight of his hard member resting against Erik’s.

A single thought flitted through their consciousness at the same time: _“Lube”._ Charles moved first- grinning at Erik before climbing off of him and sprinting down the corridor in the direction of his bedroom, which made Erik laugh as he followed. Eventually Erik caught up and he arrived in the bedroom to find Charles sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with a bottle of lube and watching Erik with wide and inviting eyes.

In the next second Charles felt the thought that became dominant in Erik’s mind- the desire to just throw himself on the bed on top of Charles and press himself against Charles’ soft skin; to bury his cock inside Charles like he’d wanted to for so long, but he didn’t do it. This was a moment to be savoured, after all. Instead, Erik approached the bed carefully, standing just in front of Charles and leaning down to kiss him once more.

They continued to move as one, coming together subconsciously and communicating without words. Charles edged backwards on the bed as Erik followed- the two of them lying down with mouths still hopelessly locked together as Erik reached towards Charles’ entrance to begin getting him ready.

The preparation was a delicious torture for both of them. Charles moaned softly under the influence of Erik’s fingers; shivers of pleasure creeping up his spine as his body slowly began to accept Erik’s advancement. The look the sensation cast on Charles’ face was captivating, and Erik found his desire increasing emphatically in response- his cock achingly hard where it rested against Charles’ thigh.

When they were ready Erik rolled on top of Charles, leaning back and looking down at him in wonder and appreciation. Charles was mimicking the expression, hands absently tracing along Erik’s sides as he waited for the act to begin- almost feeling like he couldn’t believe it was really happening in spite of the fact that Erik was right there and he could feel the warmth of Erik’s skin pressed against his body.

Erik leaned closer, resting his forehead against Charles’ temple and focusing on Charles’ face as he gripped his cock and began to slide it inside; eyelids fluttering slightly in response to the feeling of Charles’ body stretching to accommodate him.

It was a closeness Charles had never experienced before. Although Charles had had numerous sexual partners he’d never connected with them telepathically- at least not on purpose. The rejection he’d experienced at the hands of his mother and step-father had rendered him defensive; afraid to reach out for fear of being beaten back, but he didn’t need to reach with Erik though- Erik drew him in without question.

It was a bad idea- bedding the person you were supposed to be writing a tell-all article about. Charles had started this assignment with completely clarity and professionalism; knowing that he would stop at nothing to expose Erik. Now though, lying underneath Erik with legs splayed vulnerably wide, Charles found himself feeling like he was one who had been laid bare…

 

After their first night together, Erik didn’t leave. Sure, it was discussed from time to time, and on a couple of occasions Erik did manage to venture back to his own apartment for the day, but by the time night drew in he always returned back to Charles, and back to his bed.

For a while it was the illusion of the article that kept them together- Charles and Erik maintained between them the assumption that there was still more work to be done, and therefore it just made sense for Erik to stay close by. Charles didn’t want to tell Erik the truth- that he felt like keeping Erik in his apartment somehow also kept him away from The Brotherhood, and the supposedly nefarious activities they engaged in. He also didn’t want to tell Erik just how much he meant to him, and how Erik had become singularly the most important thing in his life.

Every day Charles expected that Erik would decide that he’d had enough- that he would announce that he was tired of Charles and uncomfortable with living in such a small, cramped space where the hot water had a tendency to just stop working and the TV signal dropped out all the time. Charles had seen where Erik lived- he knew that Erik’s home was expansive and luxurious, so he just couldn’t understand why Erik would choose to remain in such a rundown place. He never questioned it though; he never wanted to say anything that might make Erik leave.

Instead, he savoured every moment with Erik- all those days spent playing chess, or sat curled up together reading the newspaper, or lying in each other’s arms entwined in bed. It was terrifying in a sense; to have adjusted to Erik’s presence so easily and to feel that dependant on him, when he knew it could never last.

There was something casting a shadow over them that would almost certainly tear Erik away. The deadline for the article was way past looming, and Charles had been contacted by his boss numerous times demanding to know why it hadn’t been submitted yet, but Charles simply said that he needed just a little bit longer.

It was a lie. The article had been finished weeks ago- the paperwork sat locked away in a briefcase that Charles barely looked at. He knew he needed to turn it in; that if he didn’t he would lose his job and then he wouldn’t even have his shitty apartment anymore and Erik certainly wouldn’t stay with him then. He just wanted more time though- just a few more days to allow himself to feel safe and warm in Erik’s hold before Erik found out what he’d done and left him.

Regardless, Charles knew whatever time he had would never be long enough.

 

“How long are you planning on staying?” Charles asked.

Erik jumped slightly in response to the question, turning to look over at Charles from where he was stood at the kitchen counter making tea. Charles was leaning in the doorway watching him, arms folded around himself defensively as he chewed slightly on his lower lip.

“Do you want me to leave…?” Erik asked cautiously.

“No…” Charles replied, breaking into an affectionate smile. “I’m just wondering if I need to start thinking about buying you a Christmas present”.

Erik laughed. “Charles, I’m Jewish…”

“Oh, right… So, Hanukkah gift? Is that something that you do- do you celebrate or…?”

Erik’s face fell slightly before he turned away from Charles once more, focusing on the counter in front of him. He didn’t say anything further and Charles grew concerned as he regarded Erik’s back- tension visible in his shoulders as his mind gave off nervous energy.

“Erik…?” Charles asked uncertainly, unfolding his arms and stepping further into the room. He approached Erik from across the kitchen, coming to stand just behind him and reaching to gently touch Erik on the upper back.

“Erik…” Charles murmured again, lifting up slightly on his tiptoes to rest his chin against Erik’s shoulder.

“I used to celebrate…” Erik replied eventually, still staring down at the counter and absently fiddling with the cups that rested there. “But not for years now; not since my parents died…”

Charles felt a pang of sadness pierce his heart- a desperate mourning for everything Erik had lost and for everything Charles knew he could still take from him.

“I’m sorry, darling…” Charles said quietly, sliding his arm around Erik’s waist. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’m sorry I mentioned it…”

Erik turned around to look at Charles, wrapping his arms around him in return.

“Don’t be sorry…” Erik replied softly. “I like the idea of spending the holidays with you. I know that things will never be the same as they were with my parents, but maybe we could start our own tradition? Presents… food… perhaps a joint agreement to stay in bed almost the entire time…”

Charles smiled. “Sounds amazing, but you know I can’t cook, right?”

“I’m aware… I’ve tasted your spaghetti bolognaise…”

“You said you liked it!” Charles squeaked, a mildly outraged expression on his face as he shoved playfully at Erik’s chest.

“I liked that you made it”, Erik grinned, fighting off Charles’ protests and holding him close. “I think I like almost everything about you…” he added, leaning close to kiss Charles.

Erik tasted like coffee and sugar- a sweetness mixed with bitterness that was a pretty apt representation of their current situation.

Charles’ mind wandered as they kissed, thinking about Erik, the article, his job, the messy conclusion they were helplessly hurtling towards…

When Erik withdrew Charles’ face was tensed in a frown, worry and regret evident in his expression.

“Charles… what’s wrong?” Erik murmured softly, looking down at him in concern.

In that moment Charles wanted so desperately to just tell Erik everything- to confess his sins and beg for forgiveness- but he didn’t have the words to express himself; a biting irony for a writer.

“Charles…?” Erik said again, rubbing his thumbs against Charles’ ribs where he held him. “Tell me what you’re thinking…”

“I can’t…” Charles whispered, “You’ll hate me…”

“I could never hate you”, Erik asserted, leaning close to press a kiss to Charles’ forehead, but Charles only edged backwards, shaking his head and avoiding Erik’s eyes.

“That’s not true- you don’t know what I’ve done…”

Erik let out a quiet sigh before responding: “Yes I do”.

Charles flicked his gaze back up to find Erik watching him carefully.

“What…?” he whispered.

“I know, Charles…” Erik said softly. “I know about the article- about what your real assignment was; how you were supposed to find out all my secrets and write an exposition piece on me. I know everything”.

Erik’s revelation was like a splash of cold water to Charles’ face. He felt his stomach drop and his mouth dry as he looked up at Erik, but to his surprise there was no anger present in Erik’s expression, only a slight sadness.

“How did you know?” Charles asked breathlessly.

Erik smiled softly. “You have a tendency to project when you sleep sometimes. Only recently though- when you’ve been sleeping in my arms. It’s like your defences are lowered, and whatever you’re worrying about just spills out of you. I’ve known for a few weeks now”.

“But you don’t seem… You’re not mad at me?”

Erik pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Until you actually submit that article then there’s nothing for me to be mad about. The thing is though- I understand that you have to do what you need to, I would just prefer it if you’d give me a heads up before the story gets published, so I have time to… prepare”.

“You don’t care that all that information about you is going to be printed?”

“I care… I care very deeply. But I know that this is your career and your livelihood, and I wouldn’t expect you to give that up for me, no matter how I… feel about you”.

Charles gazed up at Erik hopelessly, feeling more guilty than ever before. “I’m supposed to go see my boss this afternoon…” he said forlornly. “He’s been badgering me for weeks now about the story, and he said that if I don’t go in today then he’s going to fire me…”

Erik smiled sadly. “I guess we won’t be making it to Christmas after all then”.

 

Erik returned home later that day, for good this time. Parting had been painful, and both Charles and Erik were consumed with sadness as they shared one final embrace before they went their separate ways; back to their own lives once more. Charles shifted uncomfortably as he sat in the taxi later, fingers tapping out a nervous rhythm on the briefcase in his lap as he travelled to see his boss.

Some time later Charles stood in front of a door, straightening his clothes before he knocked and waited nervously for an answer.

The door opened slowly, and Erik’s mouth fell open in surprise as he took in the sight of Charles standing in front of him.

“Charles?” Erik gaped. “What are you doing here- I thought you were going to work?”

“I was… I’m not… I changed my mind…”

“Here”, Charles added, thrusting the briefcase he was holding into Erik’s arms. “This is everything I wrote about you- you can have it. I’m not submitting the article”.

Erik held the briefcase in his arms, staring down at it like he couldn’t fully comprehend what was happening before looking back up to Charles.

“Charles, are you sure about this? Doesn’t this mean you’re going to lose your job?”

“It’s okay”, Charles replied, shaking his head. “I’ll find another. I’ll get by, somehow”.

Erik gave Charles a wry glance. “Have you ever considered a career in recruitment? I think you have a real knack for it…”

Charles smiled. “I’d prefer to find my own path, but thank you. I’ve gathered a number of contacts over my time working in journalism, so I sure I can find something soon. I just might have to be really careful with money until I get a new job, so I probably won’t be able to get you that Hannukah gift after all…”

“That’s okay… You were all I really wanted anyway”.

Charles’ grin grew wider as Erik dropped the briefcase to the floor, opening his arms in expectation as Charles stepped forward unquestioningly into his embrace. They met in a tight hug- Erik leaning down to kiss Charles and reaching behind him to shove the door closed.

They kissed for a few breathless moments before Erik withdrew, staring down at Charles with an affectionate smile.

“It’s a shame…” Erik said at last. “I bet that article would have made a fascinating read”.

Charles returned Erik’s smile with a sincere expression of his own.

“Maybe… but perhaps some things are better left unwritten”.


End file.
